Uma aluna nada normal
by Kaily Blader Hencklein
Summary: Uma nova aluna entra para a akdemia d duelos e surpresas aguardam nossos herois
1. Entrada Triunfal

Uma aluna nada normal

Capitulo um

Entrada triunfal

Parecia ser um dia tranqüilo, mas estava longe de ser um dia tranqüilo. Bom era o que os boatos diziam.

De acordo com os boatos na Academia de Duelos haveria uma transferência para a Academia, uma aluna nova estava para entrar e duelaria com Chaaz.

Então quer dizer que vamos ter uma colega? – perguntou Jaden a Alexis.

É, e pelo que o Chanceler disse, ela é a melhor daquela Academia, mas de acordo com a professora ela é como você Jaden, duela excelentemente bem, mas é um gênio da robótica e das artes – disse Alexis com as costas apoiadas.

Ah então quer dizer que ela tem chance de entrar para os Obeliscos? – indagou Jaden colocando as mãos atrás da nuca.

É isso mesmo Jaden, ela pelo que eu soube exigiu que o Crowler colocasse o Chaaz como examinador dela – contou Alexis.

Ué por que será? – Syrus colocou a mão debaixo do queixo.

Por que eu serei o Rei dos Jogos – Chaaz apareceu.

Ah só por cima do meu cadáver – disse Jaden virando se.

O que esta fazendo aqui á essa hora?Não devia estar se preparando? – perguntou Alexis.

Eu não preciso disso, aliás se ela for um Obelisco ela saberá quem é que manda aqui! – disse Chaaz convencido.

Chaaz! – o Chanceler estava atrás deles.

CHANCELER! – exclamaram todos surpresos.

Venham comigo – eles o seguiram.

O Chanceler sentou se em sua mesa e sorriu para seus convidados.

Chaaz, ela não é uma garota qualquer!Como disse um amigo dela é do tipo que ilude você até você ter a convicção de poder ganhar e aí ela acaba com você como uma cobra caçando a presa, como um analista que te escuta e depois da o seu perecer – começou o Chanceler sem alterar o tom suave.

Mas por que ela viria para cá? – perguntou Jaden curioso – Ela esta com problemas na outra Academia?

Bom isso é mais misterioso do que sua própria identidade, o vídeo que ela mandou exigindo que Chaaz fosse seu examinador não mostrava a voz nem o rosto dela, ela é uma indigente por enquanto, não entregou nem mesmo a ficha de inscrição, só entregaria no dia do duelo de admissão e Seto Kaiba o dono da Academia disse que tudo bem – explicou o Chanceler.

Puxa quem seria essa louca varrida? – perguntou se Jaden olhando pro teto.

Não importa ela não vai entrar na Academia – disse Chaaz.

Sabe ela é uma grande amiga de Seto Kaiba e ele ensinou tudo a ela – disse o Chanceler tranqüilo.

COMO É? – todos olharam para o Chanceler.

É mesmo ele próprio me disse confesso que não acreditei a principio, mas depois de tudo que ele contou me passei a acreditar, ele mesmo disse que ela era uma cabeça dura e não admite derrota facilmente – o Chanceler sorriu e fechou os olhos.

É Chaaz você tá ferrado cara – disse Jaden irônico.

Mais tarde Jaden estava observando o precipício e estava distraído pensando em como seria a nova colega.

Tomara que ela não seja feia se não as coisas vão piorar – pensou Jaden olhando as gaivotas.

Hihihihi – uma risadinha chegou aos ouvidos de Jaden que virou de imediato.

Quem está ai?

Calma eu não sou um fantasma – era uma garota em cima da árvore e tinha um escandaloso chapéu azul com plumas e com uma aba dobrada, ela pulou do galho e caiu em pé.

Com mais luz Jaden pode ver que ela usava luvas pretas, um sobre tudo até o joelho azul marinho, bota preta, uma camisa com uma águia em chamas, calça, um medalhão de coração com uma fechadura no meio e óculos meia lua caindo pelo nariz.

Oi meu nome é Jaden Yuki e o seu? – ela sentou se ao lado dele apoiando as mãos atrás de si e dobrando uma perna.

Ester, mas chama me de Maga das Rosas – disse ela sem olhar para Jaden.

Ué?Por quê? – Jaden não entendeu.

Ester levou a mão direita até a orelha e afastou a devagar e ia surgindo uma linda rosa vermelha em botão.

Nossa isso é incrível você é boa mesmo – Jaden sorriu.

Pra você Jaden, como o começo de uma grande amizade – ela pos a rosa na frente dele.

Ahh isso pega mal sabia – disse Jaden constrangido.

Você importa se? – os olhos de Ester eram verdes esmeralda e tinham detalhes azuis seu olhar era desafiador, mas doce.

Ah quer saber? É falta de educação recusar um presente ainda mais se é de uma garota tão bonita – Jaden pegou a rosa e ficou a observá-la, mas foi só distrair se um pouquinho que ela desapareceu.

Mais tarde o duelo de admissão da "aluna misteriosa" iria começar e Kaiba estava dirigindo se para seu lugar ao lado do Chanceler.

Ora que bom que compareceu ao duelo senhor Kaiba – disse o Chanceler simpático.

Não perderia essa por nada no mundo, nem se minha casa dependesse disso – disse Kaiba cruzando as pernas.

Puxa pelo visto gosta mesmo dessa amiga misteriosa – disse o Chanceler.

É, eu e ela somos irmãos protetores protegemos nossos irmãos, é isso que temos em comum além do fato de sermos órfãos – disse Kaiba olhando para a arena.

Chaaz já estava em seu lugar e olhava para o lado em que a aluna nova sairia e ela estava nas sombras, o corpo apoiado na parede só esperando ser chamada, um sorriso de canto surgiu em seu rosto.

O Chanceler apareceu no telão e todos olharam para ele.

Bem, para começar agradeço a presença do senhor Seto Kaiba – o Chanceler olhou para o lado e na tela ao lado dele Kaiba apareceu.

Obrigado Chanceler Champer, estou realmente contente de ver o trabalho desenvolvido aqui na Academia do Sul – disse Kaiba sorrindo.

Aposto que essa aluna não sairá mais daqui – comentou o Chanceler simpático e todos aplaudiram.

Chega de blá blá vamos ao duelo! – bradou Jaden de seu lugar.

Ora parece que já temos alunos ansiosos senhor Kaiba – disse o Chanceler virando o rosto para o lado.

Eu já esperava, mas antes de mais nada, gostaria de dar as boas vindas aos meus convidados Hugo, Paloma e Mattew – uma luz iluminou os convidados.

Hugo usava uma jaqueta de couro preta, luvas de golfe pretas, calça jeans e botina preta, tinha cabelos um pouco longos, e rubros como vinho tinto, olhos verdes oliva, pele bronzeada, alto e físico robusto.

Mattew usava uma jaqueta de couro marrom, com pelos na gola, uma camisa branca por baixo, calça jeans, botina marrom, óculos de mergulho no alto da cabeça e luvas de golfe marrons, tinha cabelo preto azulado, olhos de ônix, pele branca e físico forte.

Paloma usava um vestido verde folha, o bolero da mesma cor, botina preta, uma pulseira de ouro no punho direito, uma flor no cabelo preto avermelhado, olhos azuis celestes e é um pouco baixinha.

Eles são amigos de sua nova colega e ela fez questão da presença deles – Paloma e Mattew acenavam sorrindo – Bom sem mais de longas, alunos eu vos apresento Ester Júpiter.

Ester saiu da escuridão e seus fascinantes olhos esmeralda brilharam assim como sua longa cabeleira marrom.

Chaaz parecia abalado, aliás a academia inteira estava boquiaberta.

Jaden era o mais surpreso, ele conhecera sua futura colega. Pegou a rosa e olhou para Ester.

Ela não estava usando o chapéu, usava umas ombreiras lembrando garras, uma capa vermelha rubra como a rosa que dera a Jaden, a mesma camisa branca regata e o medalhão.

Puxa vida estou impressionado senhor Kaiba, pelo que sei ela é uma duelista de elite do Canadá – disse o Chanceler.

É mesmo, Ester é canadense, mas parte de sua família é egípcia – disse Kaiba olhando para a amiga.

Uma garota entrou correndo e parou ao lado de Hugo ofegando.

Ela usava um vestido simples vermelho, bota preta e um bolero cinza. Tinha os cabelos rosas claros curtos, olhos azuis, batom rosa nos lábios e não tão exuberante quanto Ester.

Esta atrasada – disse Hugo com sua voz rouca e mal-humorada.

Valeu Hugo – ela sorriu descontente.

Tudo bem, o duelo vai começar agora mesmo Demeter – disse Mattew simpático.

Hora do Duelo – disseram Chaaz e Ester.

Como sou um cavalheiro eu deixo a dama começar – disse Chaaz.

-Obrigada, isso é raro hoje em dia, pode apostar que não vou decepcioná-lo – Ester piscou para Chaaz.

O que ela ter na cabeça? – perguntou se Chaaz confuso.

Eu jogo uma carta virada pra baixo e jogo a bruxa de Salem – a bruxa de Salem tem pele Albina, cabelo cacheado negro, lábios vermelhos, roupas negras, chapéu pontudo e vassoura.

Quinhentos pontos de ataque e setecentos de defesa.

Não sei o que planeja, mas você esta perdida eu invoco o lagarto infernal – lagarto infernal tem patas pegando fogo, olhos de rubi, duas caudas, Mil e duzentos de ataque e mil e quatrocentos de defesa. – E também a carta mágica armadura de fogo.

A armadura é vermelha e dourada, capacete, peitoril e ombreiras.

O lagarto infernal rugiu e Ester não acreditou. Estava com uma expressão incrédula bem explicita.

Você ta curtindo com a minha cara né? – Ester indagou irônica.

Como é? – Chaaz arregalou os olhos aquela garota estava tirando o dos eixos.

Ta legal você equipou ele com a armadura e ele ganhou trezentos pontos de ataque e defesa – e foi o que aconteceu os pontos de ataque são agora mil e quinhentos e mil e setecentos de defesa. – Prova de hoje: Monstros místicos. Pergunta: Qual é a habilidade especial da bruxa de Salem?

Essa não – disse Zenny arregalando os olhos.

Magia de defesa, ou seja, nenhum monstro equipado com cartas equipamento ou mágicas pode destruí-la e meus pontos de vida ficam intactos. – Ester sorriu pelo canto da face.

Chaaz ficou assombrado.

Comece a levar isso a sério ou será um perdedor pro resto do ano – disse Ester meio zangada.

Cale a boca e faça a sua jogada – retrucou Chaaz furioso.

Esta bem eu invoco Pégaso o cavalo alado – Pégaso tem mil de ataque e mil e duzentos de defesa. – E jogo a carta mágica Possessão sombria em campo.

Que carta é essa Zenny? – perguntou Syrus.

Essa carta transforma qualquer monstro celestial ou anjo em um monstro das trevas – respondeu Zenny sem tirar os olhos do duelo.

Pégaso ficou negro, seus olhos ficaram verdes, as asas aumentaram, uma das patas ficou em osso e uma pedra roxa saiu de seu peito.

Apresento-lhe o Pégaso negro – os pontos aumentaram.

ATK mil e seiscentos e DES mil e oitocentos.

Nossa! – Chaaz deu um passo pra trás.

Pégaso negro ataque o lagarto infernal Possessão de alma – as cores ficaram invertidas e o lagarto foi destruído. – Lição: Monstros das trevas. Exercício dez: Qual é o efeito da Possessão de Alma?

Grr...os pontos de ataque como prejuízo pra mim? – disse Chaaz com uma expressão dolorida.

Dois mil e quatrocentos a Quatro mil.

Meio certo Chaaz – Ester fechou os olhos e fez que sim com a cabeça – Mas usando a Possessão de Alma eu posso invocar um monstro fantasma – Ester estava confiante e animada.

Eu invoco o fantasma do feiticeiro – o fantasma do feiticeiro usa um cajado, tem um desenho no canto do olho direito, unhas compridas e sujas, todo cinza e roupas rasgadas. ATK mil e quinhentos e DES mil e setecentos.

Chaaz estava começando a sentir se encurralado, pegou uma carta de seu baralho e sorriu.

Olha só que ótimo, O Copiador – Chaaz mostrou a carta – Essa carta...

Permite que você copie qualquer carta que queria, eu já vi essa carta um zilhão de vezes Chaaz – Ester estava de braços cruzados Chaaz ficou com uma gota na cabeça.

Err... – Chaaz sentia se um amador – Esta bem eu vou copiar o Pégaso negro.

Um Pégaso Negro surgiu ao lado de Chaaz.

Pégaso Negro ataque a Bruxa de Salem – a Bruxa de Salem foi destruída, Ester protegeu o rosto e olhou para Chaaz séria. - O que foi acabaram as lições? – seu tom era irônico.

Ester só ficou encarando Chaaz e apertou os olhos.

Bom agora eu vou usar o direito de invocar um monstro fantasma – Chaaz pegou uma carta de seu baralho.

Mas porque o Chaaz conseguiu derrotar a Bruxa de Salem – perguntou Jaden.

Por que não foi o Chaaz que equipou – respondeu Alexis – Se fosse o Chaaaz quem tivesse equipado o Pegaso negro ele não poderia derrotar a Bruxa de Salem...

Mas já que não foi Chaaz quem o equipou, ele podia muito bem derrotar a Bruxa de Salem, o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro – completou Zenny.

Calma como sempre Ester – pensou Kaiba olhando para a amiga.

Depois de demoradas jogadas o jogo estava mil e quinhentos para Chaaz e novecentos para Ester.

Ora parece que você não quer entrar para a Academia e o que vai fazer depois que perder esse duelo, chorar nos braços do seu amiguinho Kaiba? – indagou Chaaz com seu costumeiro sorriso convencido.

Ao ouvir aquilo Ester expressou algum sentimento depois de tanto tempo, que era de pura e furiosa ira.

Foi o seu pior erro na sua vida inteira! – bradou Ester assustando a todos.

Kaiba cobriu os olhos sabendo que aquilo significaria confusão.

Primeiro eu invoco a carta mágica Suprimentos de emergência que devolve a mim mil pontos de vida.

Mil e quinhentos a mil e novecentos

Lembrasse da minha carta que coloquei em campo na nossa primeira jogada, aquela virada pra baixo junto com a Bruxa de Salem? – Chaaz lembrou se e olhou para o holograma da carta – Ela é a carta mágica rara Xamã dos Monstros – todos arregalaram os olhos.

Existem apenas duas cartas dessa no mundo – ao cerrar os dentes Ester começou a grunhir como um leão raivoso.

É ela consegue mesmo assustar – disse Chaaz impressionado.

Bom vamos ao Vestibular, parte final: Cartas Raras; Pergunta:Qual é mágica do Xamã dos Monstros? Resposta:Permissão para invocar qualquer monstro que esta ou não no meu baralho e eu escolho o poderoso Dragão Luminoso de olhos azuis. – e lá estava ele majestoso e imponente.

Oh Ou – disse Chaaz olhando para o dragão.

Minha nossa ela iludiu a todos mesmo! Quem poderia imaginar que ela teria essa carta? – disse Jaden impressionado.

É o Chaaz tem mesmo muito azar – disse Alexis.

Mas para sua sorte eu jogo a carta mágica, rosa negra para imobilizar o dragão luminoso.

O dragão luminoso ficou em pedra e ninguém esperava por isso, nem mesmo Kaiba.

Ester virou o corpo para o telão e Kaiba apareceu os dois se olharam e ela disse:

Seto, sei que você sempre quis que eu usasse o Xamã dos Monstros para invocar o Dragão Luminoso e eu prometi, mas hoje tenho que fazer isso, o que o Yugi nos ensinou deve ser passado a diante meu amigo – Kaiba suspirou e ficou encarando Ester e ela também, ambos sérios e solenes.

Mas o que é isso reunião de fraternidade? – exclamou Chaaz furioso.

Ai eu não gosto disso – disse Demeter inclinando se para frente.

Ainda mais uma pessoa como eu, que precisa tentar ensinar a todos os que passarem na sua frente – pensou Ester sem desviar os olhos de Kaiba.

Vá em frente Ester nada pode impedi-la de fazer o que quiser – Kaiba sorriu e ela piscou para Kaiba.

Mas... agora pergunto por que esta prolongando o duelo? – Chaaz parecia não entender.

Eu me fiz mesma pergunta Chaaz, mas agora entendo – refletiu Kaiba olhando para ela.

Ester estava com os olhos escondidos pela franja e sorriu.

Você é uma decepção Chaaz, uma vergonha! – respondeu Ester zangada.

Chaaz ficou absorto.

Você não esta duelando, esse não é o Chaaz Princeton do qual eu ouvi falar, esta faltando algo, a sua alma não está no duelo Chaaz e isso me decepciona - todos arregalaram os olhos, Ester enchia a boca pra falar.

Chaaz ficou imóvel nem sequer respirava.

Pare de fazer drama Chaaz, isso só mostra que você é vazio como um tronco oco ou um baralho feito de cartas brancas – o tom era rouco e alto.

Uma pausa e um profundo silêncio.

Mas do que ela ta falando? – perguntou se Jaden.

Sabe? Há uma coisa chamada Coração das Cartas que eu e Seto tivemos que aprender na marra – Ester lembrou se do duelo entre ela e Yugi e entre os dois antes dele desaparecer.

Sofri duras penas, mas não desistirei de mostrar a Yugi Moto que Ester Júpiter não é mais uma garota inocente e sim uma duelista de corpo e alma – sua voz era exaltada e apaixonada – Olhando pra você Chaaz fico imaginando como é a academia então se todos forem iguais a você, então não vale a pena entrar para essa academia.

Chaaz ficou parado, mas depois ceroru os dentes e os punhos.

Escute – gemeu – Você pode até ser boa, mas pra entrar nessa academia precisa de algo mais do que uma carta rara.

Até que fim o Chaaz que eu imaginava apareceu – Ester sorriu e preparou se.

Eu invoco o Senhor da Escuridão em modo de ataque – o senhor da escuridão tem cajado, roupas negras, olho azul escuro, cabelo preto, um medalhão de olho. Dois mil e quinhentos de ataque e Dois e setecentos de Defesa.

Excelente! – pensou Ester sorrindo traiçoeira.

Minha vez, eu jogo Alma celestial essa carta destrói o seu Senhor da escuridão sem eu precisar de um monstro – e o Senhor da escuridão foi destruído.

Bom eu jogo pote da ganância e pego duas cartas – disse Chaaz mostrando a carta.

Ester cerrou os dentes e forçou um olho.

Olha só que beleza!Alma de tigre ataque a senhorita Júpiter diretamente – o alma de tigre atacou Ester e ela gemeu, perdeu trezentos pontos.

Au!Cara essa doeu, mas agora eu jogo a minha Prontera a dragão fada da maldição – um dragão com asas de borboleta e estrelas saindo delas postou se na frente de Ester e riu.

Quinhentos de ataque e setecentos de defesa.

E adivinha, com a habilidade especial dela eu posso anular qualquer mágica em campo, mesmo sendo minha – Ester sorriu esperta e Prontera brilhou e a carta mágica Rosa negra desapareceu e o Dragão luminoso rugiu.

Opa!Me dei mal! – Chaaz olhou para o Dragão luminoso amedrontado.

Bem não ainda por que eu jogo agora três cartas, minha Fênix sombria, a minha Fênix Flamejante e sacrifício de Rát minha carta de ritual favorita – uma fênix majestosa em forma de espírito apareceu ao lado de Ester e ela olhou para ela.

Feline... mas o que? – Ester indagou confusa.

Então ela também os vê – pensou Chaaz olhando para o espírito de Feline ao lado dela.

Feline era uma fênix enorme do tamanho do Dragão Luminoso, tinha uma coroa na cabeça, ombreiras, um medalhão de um olho, seus olhos eram verdes como os de Ester e parecia embora por sua imagem grandiosa, viva e bondosa.

Mestra precisa fazer esse movimento – disse Prontera com sua voz fina e alegre.

Ester fechou os olhos, uniu o indicador e médio e pós no meio da testa ela ouviu dois corações baterem como um só.

O meu coração bate como o coração das cartas, mas isso é possível? – Ester abriu os olhos e olhou para Feline que piscou o olho e Prontera olhou para ela sorrindo. – Bom esqueci que tudo é possível na minha vida.

Vai nessa Ester você pode fazer melhor que isso! – exclamou Demeter.

Ester olhou para a irmã e fez sinal de o.k. com o polegar.

Esta bem eu uso o sacrifico de Rát e sacrifico as minhas fênix para criar Feline a Deusa Fênix – Feline apareceu e piou alto.

Ih chefe a gente ta perdido – disse o irmão Ojama amarelo.

Pensa que eu não percebi – pois os pontos de ataque da Feline é quatro mil e quinhentos e quatro mil e setecentos de defesa. – E agora eu uso duas cartas mágicas, Armadura Divina e Ataque e Defesa.

O quê? – Chaaz deu um passo para trás.

Armadura Divina da a minha Feline mil pontos de vida e Ataque e Defesa troca os pontos de ataque pelos de defesa – Ester sorriu e olhou para Chaaz penetrante e triunfante.

Feline tinha capacete, algumas pulseiras nas patas, peitoril tudo prateado e ATK Cinco mil e setecentos e DES Cinco mil e quinhentos.

Vai Feline! Ataque com Olhos do Juízo final – os olhos de Feline ficaram vermelhos e uma luz saiu deles e indo direto para Chaaz.

Ele protegeu o rosto e depois caiu de joelhos, os pontos de Chaaz foram a zero.

EEEEHHHHH! – bradaram todos e alguns levantaram se aplaudindo.

Pode paga Mattew! – disse Hugo para Mattew e ele passou uma nota para Hugo que sorriu vitorioso.

Os hologramas desapareceram e Ester sorria bondosa, desativou o seu disco e foi andando até Chaaz, imediatamente todos pararam e ficaram olhando para eles.

Chaaz viu a sombra que projetou se sobre ele e olhou para cima, Ester sorria para ele e seus braços estavam juntos.

Aprovado senhor Princeton – disse Ester piscando o olho e sorrindo. – Adorei os seus irmãos Ojama – ela fechou os olhos e sorriu.

hehehe – riram os três espíritos ao lado de Chaaz.

Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – indagou Chaaz olhando para eles.

Hihihi! – era Prontera que ria, ela encontrava se envolta do pescoço de Ester.

Sabe? Ás vezes eu me sentia muito sozinha, mas depois que aprendi certas coisas ao longo da minha vida – ela levou a mão até a cabeça de Prontera e o dragão riu contente – Sei que nunca estarei sozinha – ela olhou para Prontera e depois para a irmã e Kaiba.

Ela virou o rosto para ele e disse:

Então não vai me dar as boas vindas? – indagou Ester colocando as mãos na cintura.

Chaaz levantou se, ajeitou a gola do casaco e estendeu a mão para Ester.

Bem vida senhorita Júpiter – Ester apertou a mão de Chaaz e sorriram.

Tenho uma coisa pra você Chaaz – ela fez um movimento como se tirasse uma carta e estendeu uma para Chaaz e quando ele pegou era uma rosa negra com um lenço rodeando a rosa.

Gosto de chamar essa carta de Rosa negra da amizade – disse Ester fechando os olhos e sorrindo.

Ester desceu da arena e foi dirigindo se para o corredor.

Mas... por que? – perguntou Chaaz virando se para ela.

Ela ainda andando respondeu:

Eu não iria te dar uma rosa negra né Chaaz! Para os meus amigos eu sempre dou uma rosa de presente ou mesmo uma carta de rosa, aliás – ela virou se para Chaaz e seus longos cabelos marrons fizeram um meio circulo em suas costas – Se quiser uma revanche marque hora e lugar que eu estarei lá! – ela sorriu meiga e enigmática e depois saiu.

Á noite o Chanceler a chamou de seu dormitório dizendo que precisava falar com ela e que colocasse uma roupa de sair.

Mas o que esta acontecendo Chanceler Cheper? – perguntou Ester confusa.

SURPRESA – foi o que ela ouviu quando entrou no salão de festas do Obelisco.

Nossa! – exclamou Ester ao entrar.

Kaiba estava lá com Mokuba e sua irmã.

Meus parabéns Maga das Rosas – disse Kaiba quando ela chegou perto deles.

Valeu Seto, eu mandei bem né? – indagou ela toda contente.

É claro maninha você sempre sabe fazer o seu joguinho de ilusão, surpreendeu a todos – disse Demeter sorrindo. – E pra dizer a verdade nunca imaginei que Princeton pudesse ser um gatinho.

Kaiba ficou carrancudo e Ester suspirou conformada Demeter sempre agia assim.

Oi – era Jaden e ela logo virou se para ele.

Jay!Que bom te ver Seto este é Jaden Yuki meu amigo do penhasco – Ester virou se um pouquinho para que Kaiba pudesse vê-lo.

Cheper fala muito em você Jaden – disse Kaiba cortês.

Ah é mesmo, bom é um prazer conhecê-lo pessoalmente – Jaden fechou os olhos e pos a mão atrás da nuca.

Olá Kaiba – disse Chaaz convencido.

Olá... Princeton – disse Kaiba virando se para ele.

Chaaz estava de braços cruzados e sorrindo esperto. Kaiba ergueu o antebraço e fechou punho.

Se conhecem? – indagou Demeter meio confusa.

Seto... – Ester apertou os olhos e olhou para ele reprovando-o.

Sim, Demeter numa festa na Kaiba Corp – respondeu Kaiba sério.

Que legal, você não disse que conhecia o Seto Kaiba Chaaz – disse Jaden entusiasmado.

Não to gostando disso – pensou Ester olhando para ambos.

Então, o seu irmão recuperou se do duelo? – indagou Kaiba provocando.

É claro, mas hoje eu não sou mais fantoche deles – respondeu Chaaz fechando os olhos para baixo.

Ora parece que no final o menininho assustado virou o Zé ruela – debochou Kaiba arrogante.

Chaaz ficou com uma veia de raiva e disse:

Eu não sou um Zé ruela!E quanto a você mariquicas – Kaiba cerrou os punhos e os dentes e fogo saia de seus olhos.

Ambos pareciam cães ferozes e os outros ficaram com gotas na cabeça.

Seja bem vida ao Obelisco azul – disse uma voz brincalhona atrás de Ester e ela virou se e viu um rapaz de olhos castanhos, cabelo marrom escuro, com o uniforme branco do Obelisco.

E você é? – Ester estava sentindo se meio tonta.

Atigus irmão da Alexis – disse ele simpático.

Que prazer em conhecê-lo Atigus – Ester parecia hipnotizada.

Será que a novata poderia me acompanhar nessa valsa? – Atigus estendeu a mão e Ester nem hesitou em pegá-la.

Mau chega e já pega o deus grego da escola – disse Demeter para Mokuba que ri.

Kaiba e Chaaz pararam de se encarar e olharam para o mais novo casal na pista de dança.

Grrr – gemeram eles enciumados.

Ta Seto pare de fazer essa cara e dance comigo agora! – disse Demeter pegando o braço dele e puxando o para a pista de dança.

Chaaz procurou por Alexis e quando a encontrou andou até ela, mas Zenny foi mais rápido e a levou para dançar Chaaz ficou boquiaberto.

Ah, eu preciso ser mais rápido nos meus convites. – disse ele suspirando conformado.

Jaden estava sentado com Syrus, Gler, Hugo e Mokuba e foi juntar se a eles.

Ahahah cara eu não acredito que ela fez isso, escuta essa Chaaz – disse Jaden abaixando a cabeça antes de virá-la para Chaaz – Conta pra ele sobre o que a Ester.

Bem, Ester, Matt e eu fomos pescar no Canadá há três meses no feriado de verão da escola dela – Hugo bebeu um gole do champanhe – Estávamos quietos, eu e Matt, não tínhamos conseguido pescar nada enquanto ela tinha pegou dois peixes grandes.

Jaden riu e Syrus tentou abafar o riso.

De repente ela tinha pego um peixe bem grande e fomos ajudá-la, mas o peixe foi mais forte e nos três caímos no lago, foi refrescante, apesar de estarmos no Canadá foi refrescante – Hugo pôs a mão na cabeça – Então ouvimos risos, eram as pattys Joana, Juliana e Adriana elas adoram curtir com a cara da Ester.

Puxa vida com tantos Anas eu fico com um nó no cérebro – disse Chaaz colocando a mão na cabeça.

Quando a Ester viu aquelas três – Hugo levantou as sobrancelhas como se disse se "adivinha" – Levantou dignamente e jogou as três no lago com força e depois jogou lama nas três.

Todos caíram na risada até mesmo Chaaz.

Longe dali, Ester estava conversando e rindo com Atigus, mas de repente ela estremeceu, cerrou os dentes, fechou os olhos e deitou a cabeça no ombro de Atigus.

Tudo bem? – perguntou Atigus preocupado.

Sim foi só um calafrio – Ester olhou para a janela mais próxima aberta.

Espero que seja só isso mesmo – pensou Ester olhando a janela e a lua cheia através dela.


	2. O Primeiro dia de Ester

Capitulo dois

O Primeiro dia de Ester

Finalmente o primeiro dia na Academia de Duelos.

Ester levantou se animada, vestiu se logo e foi correndo, ainda arrumando a gola da camisa quando cruzou com uma garota de cabelo loiro e olhos prateados.

Oi Ester eu sou Alexis, irmã do Atigus – disse a garota simpática.

Prazer Alexis, posso te chamar de Alex? – perguntou Ester cortês.

Mas é claro por que não, somos colegas não é – Alexis sorriu e elas riram. – E aí o que esta achando da Academia?

Estou adorando e pra falar a verdade, gostei mais do Jaden, Chaaz e do seu irmão – disse Ester enquanto elas dirigiam se para a mesa do almoço.

Bom, típico do meu irmão, ele é um conquistador – comentou Alexis conformada.

Acredite não caio nessa tão fácil, sou educada, mas não sou oferecida, apenas atrevida como diz Seto, sou um terror – Ester riu e pos a mão na boca num gesto travesso.

Elas chegaram na mesa do café da manhã, eram mesas separadas, e elas dirigiram se para a mesa de Atigus e Zenny.

Ora se não é a dançarina mais ilustre da Academia! – exclamou Atigus animado.

Obrigada Atigus, você também dança muito bem – Ester sorriu e sentou se.

Grato pelo elogio cara mia, mas andei pensando o que acha de andar um pouco pela academia, sabe de bobeira – já que estavam sentando juntos, um encarou o outro, Ester com o rosto apoiado na mão e olhando para Atigus interessada.

Pelo visto o seu irmão já esta entrando em ação – disse Zenny a Alexis e ela suspirou.

Ele não resiste a um par de olhos atentos a ele – disse Alexis olhando para os dois.

Eles começaram a comer a conversa era animada e divertida com Atigus fazendo suas palhaçadas e Ester contando casos de suas férias e da academia anterior.

Com certeza você é uma pessoa interessantíssima Ester – disse Zenny tomando chá – E também uma excelente duelista.

Isso mesmo, você surpreendeu a todos com aquele discurso sobre o Rei dos Jogos e ainda por cima neutralizando o Dragão Luminoso – disse Alexis radiante.

Sou uma pessoa de princípios Alex, foi por isso que fiz aquilo, não queria derrotar o Chaaz antes de ensinar a ele o segredo de um verdadeiro duelo, espero ter sido explicita e clara, ás vezes, me comunico em charada e aí ás pessoas podem ficar confusas e não entender a mensagem – Ester pegou seu copo de café. – Mas aposto que Zenny deve ter entendido? – por cima do copo ela encarou Zenny insinuante.

Zenny sorriu entendendo a mensagem "Vamos duelar qualquer dia?"

É claro que entendi o coração das cartas é quase como o espírito do duelo, mas há algo mais profundo nisso não é? – Zenny a encarou da mesma forma ela fechou os olhos e sorriu pelo canto da boca.

Sete Zenny, ainda faltam três pontos para chegar na nota máxima, entendeu a essência do coração das cartas, mas não sua importância, sábias palavras de Yugi Moto – disse Ester grave e solene.

O sinal do começo das aulas, Ester vibrou e foi para a primeira aula.

Ester destacou se por sua eficácia e inteligente, o que fez com que Crowler vibrasse como uma animadora de torcida, deixando a constrangida.

Por que será que eu não consigo fechar a minha grande boca? – pensou coçando a nuca.

Depois de do primeiro intervalo foi á aula de educação física, o esporte daquele dia era esgrima, Ester sorriu convencida e confiante e para sua felicidade Zenny seria seu desafiante.

Sabe professora eu sou esgrimista desde dos sete anos, tem certeza de que quer por Zenny como meu oponente? – perguntou Ester.

O que foi Ester? Não quer duelar comigo! – Zenny estava com o uniforme de esgrima e olhou para ela desafiador.

Não vá machucá-la Zenny! – exclamou Atigus brincalhão.

Sou um cavalheiro não machuco donzelas – disse Zenny.

Ester sorriu e semi-cerrou os olhos convencida e sarcástica.

O.K. Zenny você pediu, porém fico contente que aceitou o meu desafio do café da manhã, me faz lembrar Seto quando éramos crianças – ela prendeu o cabelo e pôs o capacete e Zenny fez o mesmo e puseram se em posição.

Legal um duelo de esgrima, isso vai ser demais – disse Jaden animado e vibrante.

VAI ZENNY! – gritaram algumas meninas do Obelisco.

Sabem as regras esgrimistas, então 3, 2... – Ester e Zenny por debaixo dos capacetes apertaram os olhos – 1!

Ambos avançaram, Zenny investiu, Ester girou para o lado, as espadas continuaram bater uma na outra.

Depois a coisa ficou séria, eles começaram a ficarem mais rápidos e hábeis, houve uma hora que ficaram cara a cara, Zenny era muito forte, o que fez Ester gemer de dor, porém ela sorriu semi cerrando os olhos.

Gran Finale Zenny! – quando disse isso o celular dela tocou – Seto?!Ah, o que será que esta acontecendo?Ele foi embora ontem! – exclamou ela irritada.

Como? – Zenny não entendeu, mas aí Ester girou para o lado, tirou o capacete e apertou o fone no ouvido.

Seto, faz idéia do que esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou ela zangada. – Espera aí, Zenny pode vir que não posso desligar agora.

Fico maluca? – perguntou Zenny com a expressão incrédula debaixo do capacete.

Anda que não temos o dia todo Zenny! – exclamou ela mal humorada – To aqui ainda e pra falar a verdade não esperava uma ligação sua a essa hora do dia.

Zenny avançou Ester ergueu a mão para o lado e defendeu se.

Desculpe, ligar assim sem mais nem menos – disse Kaiba virando a cadeira.

Ta bom, mas seja breve a não ser que esteja com problemas com a minha irmã – disse Ester movendo a mão sem mover um único pé.

Como assim? – Kaiba arregalou os olhos e ficou com uma gota na cabeça.

Por que quando você fala assim ou começa a me enrolar quer dizer que está com algum problema com ela – respondeu Ester dando um giro e andando para os lados para defender se dos ataques de Zenny.

Bem pra ser franco sim, nós estamos com um problema dos grandes e ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso – disse Kaiba girando os olhos para a esquerda.

Vai dizer ou ta difícil? – Ester avançou deu dois passos e desarmou Zenny, estavam perto da parede do estádio, Zenny bateu as costas na parede e com o espaço entre o salto e a sola da bota Ester prendeu Zenny na parede pelo pescoço.

Todos arregalaram os olhos e as bocas caíram, ela derrotou Zenny numa partida de esgrima e falando ao telefone.

Bem Demeter esta... – Kaiba ficou vermelho e cobriu os olhos – Esperando um filho meu, parabéns titia Ester.

Titia – Ester parecia abalada e desengonçada.

Ester tirou o pé do pescoço de Zenny e caiu no chão, o celular saiu do seu ouvido e ela olhou para o céu incrédula.

NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO! – gritou ela tristonha.

Depois da ducha ela, pois o uniforme e saiu do banheiro e lá estavam Jaden, Syrus, Atigus, Alexis e Chaaz e Zenny estava aproximando se, com certeza ela estava com uma cara péssima.

Oi Ester!Nossa!Que cara é essa? – perguntou Jaden surpreso.

Ester fez cara de descontente e levantou os olhos para Jaden.

Cara de uma garota que acaba de descobrir que terá uma sobrinha – respondeu ela mal humorada.

Como? – indagaram todos boquiabertos.

Ester suspirou, pôs as mãos no bolso e pediu para que a acompanhassem e contou toda a história.

Puxa vida, isso é realmente... estranho e assustador – disse Alexis acanhada.

O duro é que foi bem no meio de um duelo, odeio quando me interrompem, mas quando se trata de amigos de verdade não recuso a minha atenção – disse Ester girando os olhos para cima.

Tudo bem, mas o que importa agora é que o bebê nasça com a cara da tia, forte e saudável – disse Atigus animador.

Muito obrigada Atigus! – disse Ester meio encabulada.

Ora só estou sendo sincero – disse Atigus pegando a mão de Ester.

Por favor me poupem desse tipo de cena – disse Chaaz mal humorado.

Ester olhou para ele com olhos faiscantes de raiva.

Vamos mestra faça ele calar a boca hihihi – disse Prontera que estava em seu ombro. Ester girou os olhos para Prontera depois para Chaaz.

Ester andou até Chaaz e rapidamente ergueu o pé bem alto e pisou no pé de Chaaz com força o que fez Chaaz gritar bem alto.

Puxa essa doeu! – disse Jaden como se a dor fosse dele.

Vamos Atigus, estou muito interessada naquele passeio e adoraria surfar com você – disse Ester agarrando o braço de Atigus.

Você é surfista?Isso é ótimo – disse Atigus simpático.

Eles levaram Chaaz para a enfermaria, para colocar gelo no pé dele para que desinchasse, pois parecia que tinha uma bola de golfe dentro do pé de Chaaz.

Da próxima vez eu estrangulo ela – disse Chaaz revoltado.

Bom, da próxima vez lembre se de ficar de boca fechada – disse Alexis girando os olhos para ele.

Vou seguir seu conselho Alexis – disse Chaaz radiante. – Mas vê se concorda comigo, ela e seu irmão não tem nada haver um com outro.

Por que você acha isso Chaaz?Eu acho que os dois formam um belo casal – disse Jaden.

Ah, me poupe Jaden ela é a garota mais estranha que eu já conheci, Maga das Rosas!Grande apelido – disse Chaaz irônico.

É original! – disse Zenny natural.

Se vocês forem ficar falando o dia todo de como ela é incrível, vou andar por aí, pois eu to fora dessa – disse Chaaz mal humorado, mas quando pôs o pé no chão ele gemeu alto.

Acho que você vai ter que ficar aqui Chaaz – disse Jaden brincalhão.

CALE A BOCA JADEN! – gritou ele furioso.

Chaaz ficou na enfermaria, deitado na cama com as mãos atrás da nuca ele olhava para o teto pensativo.

Atigus e Ester, ridículo, só espero que ela não seja estúpida de escrever isso no rodapé do caderno dela – pensou Chaaz revoltado.

Então o seu codinome era Mortália da Noite – disse Ester do lado de fora.

Era, agora com as lembranças mais claras, posso dizer com mais detalhes, mas levaria o dia inteiro – brincou Atigus.

Ah não tem problema, sou muito auditiva além de adorar historias – disse Ester radiante.

Bom, não se importe se eu não for bom contador sou péssimo em literatura ou criação – Atigus sorriu e fechou os olhos.

Tudo bem, sou uma pessoa de grande imaginação, apenas enfatize as partes importantes e aí dará vida a historia, mas para ser um bom contador de verdade é preciso de talento e amor por isso – disse Ester enfática.

Nossa isso foi o discurso, mais magnífico que eu já ouvi – disse Atigus embargado.

Obrigada, Seto diz que tenho o dom da palavra e da sabedoria, mas digamos que eu sou apenas enfática e clássica romancista, enfatizo partes importantes, tomo cuidado nas trilhas e sentimentalizo os personagens a fundo, não sei como as pessoas acabam gostando de minhas produções – disse Ester questionando se.

Talvez por que tenha talento e amor por literatura – disse Atigus fazendo cara de intelectual.

Ester riu divertida e depois olhou para Atigus carinhosa.

De repente Chaaz ouviu algo bater na porta, parecia que alguém tinha sido posto contra ela.

Você é confiante demais Atigus – disse Ester insinuando algo.

Chaaz mancou até a porta e encostou o ouvido na porta.

Sabe, confesso que sou muito paquerador e muito paquerado, mas nenhuma deixou me mais inquieto do que você – disse Atigus suave.

Voz suave é covardia – disse Ester insinuando se.

Sei disso, mas é um modo sutil e doce de tratar uma garota como você – disse Atigus parecendo estar perto dela.

Chaaz apertou o ouvido contra a porta mais ainda.

Deixe me provar do sabor de sua boca Ester Júpiter – disse Atigus malandro, estava baixo, mas Chaaz ouviu e arregalou os olhos.

Silêncio. O que fez com que Chaaz presumisse que eles estavam beijando se.

Com licença! – disse o Chanceler.

Chanceler Cheper?! – disse Ester desconcertada e envergonhada.

Senhor, nós é bem... – Atigus atrapalhou se.

Tudo bem, desculpe ter interrompido, mas sou o senhor dessa escola e quando acontece alguma coisa que pode sujar a imagem da academia eu preciso ser cuidadoso. – disse o Chanceler prestativo e compreensivo – E parabéns por sua irmã, o senhor Kaiba contou me, embora ela seja nova, a criança terá um pai excelente.

Ah... obrigada Chanceler – disse Ester confusa.

Bom essa é minha deixa, Até mais alunos – disse o Chanceler saindo.

Alguns minutos de silencio então Ester disse:

Cara que mico e que vergonha.

Com certeza, já tenho fama e agora as coisas vão piorar – disse Atigus envergonhado.

Simples, ambos não abrirão o bico e o Chanceler é muito discreto e sério, não vai conatar a ninguém – disse Ester natural.

Ah é?Vamos ver – sussurrou Chaaz travesso.


	3. Meu heroi

Capitulo três

Meu herói

Ester acordou esfregou os olhos e depois deu de cara com Zenny, Alexis e Atigus.

O que aconteceu?Princeton colocou fogo no laboratório de química? – indagou Ester esfregando o olho esquerdo.

Pior ele soube do nosso pequeno deslize na porta da enfermaria – disse Atigus meio revoltado – E espalhou pela escola inteira.

COMO? – Ester ficou furiosa.

Essa não – disse Prontera com uma gota na cabeça.

No primeiro intervalo, Ester mandou uma mensagem para Chaaz dizendo que queria se encontrar com ele, para uma "conversa".

Ester ficou o resto do dia emburrada com tudo e todos, menos com Atigus que ficava quieto quando ela começava a resmungar sozinha, amaldiçoando Chaaz até a décima geração dos Princeton.

Mestra você esta bem?Tem certeza de que pode encontrar se com Chaaz no nervosismo em que encontra se? – disse Prontera enquanto ela caminhava para o lago para pescar, tinha a mania do pai, pescar e acampar depois de grandes mudanças.

Estou ótima e Chaaz Princeton vai provar da verdadeira ira – Ester estava com sorriso diabólico no rosto que assustaria qualquer peixe.

Ela chegou, colocou o chapéu de palha de seu pai, pos a isca e jogou a linha, ficou olhando para a água pensando na infância que era tão feliz e calma, mesmo depois da época de ter perdido os pais e ido para o orfanato.

Depois prendeu a vara na terra e deitou se debaixo de uma arvore, colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e ficou olhando o céu.

O vento soprou seus cabelos, e ela fechou os olhos e a imagem de seu pai e ela pescando num final de tarde, aquele fora um dia memorável, Ester não sabia por que, mas naquele fora um dia de paz, serenidade e alegria, tudo parecia iluminado e bom como se nada no mundo fosse fome, miséria, ganância e maldade.

Um dia magnífico, um dia em que você inexplicavelmente esta bem e nada parece irritar-lhe – pensou Ester abrindo os olhos.

Hei Ester oi! – chamou Jaden aproximando se.

Ah oi Jaden, estava descansando antes de falar com Chaaz, da ultima vez que não fiz isso minha raiva era incontrolável – disse Ester risonha e ele riu.

Você pesca?Desde quando?Sempre fui péssimo nesse tipo de coisa – disse Jaden olhando para vara e depois para ela.

Desde que me conheço por gente, meu pai leva me para pescar com ele quando eu tinha seis anos – disse Ester sentando que nem índio.

Gostei do chapéu – disse Jaden apontando para o chapéu de palha na cabeça dela.

Era do meu pai, é como um amuleto da sorte, uma lembrança material significativa dele – Ester tirou o chapéu e o observou nas mãos.

A vara deu uma grande puxada e os dois atiraram se pra cima dela.

Nossa!Esse não é mole – disse Ester olhando para a linha movendo se.

Com certeza... é dos grandes – Jaden jogou a cabeça para trás e Ester fez o mesmo finamente eles tiraram o peixe de dentro da água.

E com certeza ele era enorme.

Puxa com esse peixe da pra fazer a festa – disse Jaden animado.

Já era noite alta quando os dois desgostavam do peixe e Ester estava sorrindo serena enquanto observava Jaden devorar os pedaços separados a entre eles.

Jaden percebeu que estava sendo observado, então engoliu o pedaço e disse:

Tudo bem Ester?Você quase não comeu.

Não é nada Jaden, é que parece que estou numa colônia de férias – disse Ester semi cerrando os olhos.

Por que?

Não sei dizer bem o por que, mas noites como essa sempre, calmas e serenas sempre me fazem voltar no tempo e meu pai estava sempre comigo éramos como corpo e sombra, ele levava café da manhã pra mim, me paparicava quando eu ficava triste ele era um verdadeiro Rei pra mim – respondeu Ester olhando para o lago.

Puxa o seu pai era mesmo muito legal – disse Jaden entusiasmado.

A dupla camarada era como ele nos chamava eu adorava é claro – de repente o olhar dela ficou triste.

Ele faleceu? – Jaden assumiu uma expressão sem graça.

É, já faz algum tempo, não importa quanto tempo passe sempre sentirei falta dele – Ester abaixou a cabeça.

Bom – Jaden levantou se e sentou se ao lado dela – Sempre terá amigos para reconfortá-la Maga das Rosas – Jaden pos o braço em volta dos ombros de Ester e sorriu carinhoso.

Ester sorriu e levou a mão pelas costas de Jaden até sua mão alcançar o ombro oposto de Jaden e os dois olharam para céu com os olhos cheios de expectativa.

Na hora do encontro de Ester e Chaaz Jaden estava por perto e Chaaz estava tranqüilo demais para quem ia ter uma conversa escondida com Ester.

E aí Namoradinha do Atigus – começou Chaaz todo sorridente.

Ester arrepiou de raiva e Jaden olhou para céu prevendo que algo de ruim ia acontecer.

Ester pos se de postura normal e depois sorrindo cínica deu um soco no meio da cara de Chaaz e foi jogado contra o chão, Jaden fez uma cara retorcida de dor.

Isso é pra você aprender a ficar de boca fechada em relação aos outros – Ester olhou Chaaz e cruzou os braços.

Escuta aqui garota...

Escute você CHAAZ PRINCETON – Chaaz deu um passo para trás – Não se intrometa na minha vida ou verá as conseqüências – Ester virou se de costas para Chaaz – E se quiser falar comigo estarei com meu amigo Jaden Yuki – Ester foi até Jaden e ele lhe ofereceu o braço e os dois saíram dando risada e despreocupados deixando Chaaz as traças.

De repente no meio do caminho indo para o Obelisco Ester arregalou os olhos e parou Jaden ficou confuso.

Ester gemeu e pos a mão no pingente parecia que estava sentindo uma dor estridente ela cerrava os dentes, apertou o pingente e caiu de joelhos.

ESTER!Por favor alguém me ajude – berrou Jaden, as luzes do dormitório acenderam se e muitos foram para fora dos quartos ver o que acontecia.

Atigus, Zane e Alexis correram até Jaden e Ester que ainda gemia e mantinha os olhos e os dentes cerrados.


	4. Ester esconde

Capitulo quatro

Ester esconde

Naquela manhã Ester sentia que foi amassada por um caminhão transportando metal.

O ataque cardíaco quase a consumira.

Atigus, Jaden e Chaaz estavam com ela no quarto da enfermaria e a encaravam sérios e carrancudos.

"Bom dia" – disse Ester no fio de voz que ainda sobrava em suas forças.

"Bom dia" – disse Atigus aproximando se dela e pegando em sua mão e ficando um pouco mais perto dela.

Ela sorriu, não muito, por que estava cansada e sonolenta, Atigus acariciava o dorso de sua mão como um menino amedrontado.

"Ta tudo bem agora não é?" – perguntou Jaden aproximando se.

Ester piscou para Jaden e ele sorriu, Chaaz era o único que não ficou mais próximo, ele ficara curvado com as mãos apoiadas na parte aos pés de Ester e só ficava encarando a figura frágil de Ester respirar vagarosamente.

"Por que será que ela teve esse ataque tão de repente?" – questionou Chaaz confuso.

"O Chefe ta preocupado com a garota nova pessoal" – disse o Ojama amarelo.

Chaaz deu um peteleco no espírito meio mal humorado e olhou para Ester pensativo.

Ester olhou para Chaaz com um sorriso sarcástico e levantou uma sobrancelha, ele estava preocupado com ela, que lindo!

"Hihi parece que o senhor Princeton esta meio interessado na mestra" – disse Prontera colocando a pata na boca.

Ester olhou para o espírito ao seu lado como se tivesse bebido alguma coisa azeda e deu um tapinha em Prontera que desapareceu.

"Eu vi na sua ficha Ester, mas não aparece nada que diga que você tem algum antecedente de ataque cardíaco nem parentes com esse problema" – disse a enfermeira olhando a ficha que estava na prancheta em suas mãos.

Todos olharam para Ester e ela levantou as sobrancelhas e sorriu fracamente como se estivesse pensando em algo para sair daquela situação.

"Pois é pessoal, deve ser um sopro, ainda não fiz alguns exames, Seto ligou?" – disse Ester com um sorriso amarelo.

"Ah, sim! Disse que um helicóptero virá buscá-la" – respondeu a enfermeira abaixando a prancheta.

"O Chanceler já deu permissão?" – perguntou Ester natural.

"Já, aqui esta" – respondeu a enfermeira pegando um papel e entregando a ela.

"Muito bem pessoal, pego a matéria de hoje depois, tenho um compromisso de rotina com Seto e depois volto palavra" – disse Ester erguendo a mão direita.

"Estaremos esperando" – disse Alexis sorrindo alegre.

"Trás alguma lembrança pros seus amigos aqui!" – disse Jaden sorrindo com todos os dentes e fechando os olhos.

"Como são aproveitadores!" – disse Chaaz mal-humorado.

"E pro Chaaz uma torta de mel em cima da cabeça dele" – disse Ester sarcástica.

Todos riram menos Chaaz que olhou a furioso e batendo o pé no chão.

"Mesmo de cama ainda faz gracinhas!" – exclamou Chaaz com uma veia de raiva saltando da cabeça.

Ester sorriu meiga e fechou os olhos mostrando despreocupação, Chaaz virou o rosto e depois saiu, os restantes despediram se de Ester e saíram.

Depois que todos saíram ela olhou para os lados e o espírito de Prontera e Feline projetaram se á sua frente com expressões preocupadas e tensas.

"Acham que ela está vindo?" – perguntou Ester séria.

"Não sabemos mestra, mas esse presságio não foi á toa" – disse Prontera com sua voz fina e aguda.

"Se ela estiver vindo para cá saberíamos, por enquanto acho que ela só está fazendo maldades" – disse Feline erguendo a cabeça para Ester e ficando bem de frente com sua voz pausada e suave.

"Mesmo assim é melhor ficar de olho, Seto deve estar preocupado com isso, para mandar buscar-me aqui na academia deve estar realmente preocupado" – disse Ester rígida e pensativa.

O helicóptero chegou e Seto estava nele, Ester deu um sorriso amarelo para o amigo e depois olhou para Jaden e Syrus contente.

"Volto ao final do dia" – disse Ester sorrindo.

De repente o espírito do Caribow apareceu e aconchegou se no ombro de Ester que fechou os olhos sorrindo meiga.

"Sinto muito Caribow, vou sentir sua falta" – disse Ester colocando a mão sobre o espírito, Caribow gemeu triste e foi para o lado de Jaden, Prontera apareceu e começou a brincar com Caribow, rindo animada.

"Se cuidada ta" – disse Jaden sorrindo.

"Temos que ir Ester" – disse Feline atrás dela com um olhar sério.

"Nossa ela aparece pra você também?" – indagou Jaden surpreso.

"Pois é" – Ester olhou para Feline girando os olhos para cima.

Perto dali, com as costas apoiadas na parede, braços cruzados e olhar sério Chaaz observava os colegas.

"Ah que pena que a Prontera ter que ir né chefe" – disse o Ojama amarelo.

"Cala a boca" – disse Chaaz mal-humorado.

Ester virou se, Chaaz ergueu os olhos para ela e viu Ester dirigir se ao helicóptero que começou a funcionar logo que ela fechou a porta.

"Que pena atrasei-me de novo" – disse Atigus aparecendo ao lado de Chaaz, com um buquê de rosas nas mãos.

Chaaz virou para Atigus carrancudo.

"Ela já foi Romeuzinho" – disse Chaaz.

"Para de ser chato Chaaz" – disse Alexis aparecendo logo atrás do irmão com Zane ao seu lado.

"Alexis!" – exclamou Chaaz com seus olhos parecendo dois corações.

"Nem vem" – disse Alexis mal-humorada.

Zane deu uma risadinha abafada, logo depois Jaden e Syrus juntaram se a eles e o grupo foi embora.

O dia passou como qualquer outro Jaden comendo gostosamente, Chaaz brigando com ele, Atigus surfando, Zane estudando, as coisas de sempre, só que sem Ester para fazer alguma gracinha ou contar alguma coisa mirabolante.

"Que tédio" – pensou Chaaz com a mão segurando o rosto.

"Sem a Ester tudo é tédio" – disse o Ojama amarelo triste.

Chaaz cerrou os dentes, e deu um safanão no espírito Ojama, mas concordou com ele, sem Ester para azucriná-lo as coisas pareciam tão sem graça.

"E aí Chaaz" – exclamou Jaden dando um tapa nas costas dele.

"Seu imbecil" – exclamou Chaaz furioso.

Mas a raiva de Chaaz passou logo que viu Alexis, foi até ela, levou um fora e ficou de lábios e ombros caídos.

Enquanto andava pela praia triste por sua "amada" ter lhe dito não, viu Atigus sair da água e não ligar muito para as garotas que viviam atirando se em seus braços, quando viu Chaaz acenou e correu até ele.

"E aí Chaaz, tudo bem?" – perguntou Atigus sorrindo amigável.

"Tudo" – respondeu Chaaz seco.

"Senta aí amigo" – disse Atigus colocando a prancha em pé e sentando.

Chaaz obedeceu e olhou para o horizonte inexpressivo.

"Sinto falta da Ester cara" – disse Atigus do nada.

"Eu não" – disse Chaaz carrancudo.

"É claro ela te venceu no duelo" – disse Atigus risonho e virando o rosto para Chaaz, enquanto uma veia de raiva aparecia na testa do moreno.

"Bom Chaaz, tenho que te agradecer por ter dito sobre eu e a Ester na frente da enfermaria" – disse Atigus natural.

"Por quê?" – indagou Chaaz meio confuso.

"Bom você só adiantou um pouco as coisas entre nós" – disse Atigus sorrindo largamente e colocando a mão atrás da nuca com as maçãs do rosto vermelhas.

"Quê?" – Chaaz continuou confuso.

"Vou pedi-la em namoro" – disse Atigus sorrindo.

Chaaz arregalou os olhos, pasmado, levantou uma sobrancelha e arqueou a outra. Atigus e Ester? Namorando? Formariam um casal estranho, e eles apenas ficaram!

"Pois é, eu já pensava que em pedi-la, mas depois de certo tempo, mas depois do boato que você espalhou, acho melhor fazer isso já, assim às meninas largam do meu pé e posso ficar com a Ester numa boa" – disse Atigus sorrindo.

Chaaz ficou furioso, Alexis não queria nada com ele e Ester logo tornaria se parte da família dela, pior, ele ajudara nisso!

"O chefe está bravo" – disse o Ojama amarelo brincalhão.

"Ta com ciúme" – disse o Ojama verde.

Chaaz cerrou os dentes e fechou o punho.

"Tomara que o que o Kaiba não a tenha proibido de namorar, aí vai ser complicado" – disse Atigus pesaroso.

"Ele estaria fazendo um favor pra você Atigus" – pensou Chaaz virando os olhos para ele.

De repente viram um helicóptero aproximar se, Atigus correu para o dormitório azul e Chaaz olhou o incrédulo de tanta ansiedade.

Mais tarde, eles foram para o dormitório azul, a convite de Atigus para jantarem com Ester, o jantar estava animado e Jaden comia tudo o que via.

Atigus bateu de leve no copo de cristal, pegou a mão de Ester, ela levantou se e sorriu para ele meigamente.

Chaaz não parava de dizer que Alexis era bonita e que estava apaixonado por ela, Ester olhou aquela cena enojada, aquela união nunca iria pra frente. E Chaaz parecia não enxergar isso.

"Bom pessoal, chamei todos vocês aqui, por que tenho um comunicado a fazer" – começou Atigus animado.

Todos olharam para Atigus e Chaaz parou de paquerar Alexis e virou o rosto para os dois.

"Ester" – ele colocou o copo na mesa e pegou uma rosa – "Quer ser minha namorada?" – ele entregou a rosa e Ester arregalou os olhos, abismada.

"Fala Ester!" – exclamou Jaden eufórico.

Ester olhou para Chaaz e para os outros, olhou para Atigus com meio sorriso, envergonhada.

"Sim Atigus!" – respondeu.

Todos comemoraram, exceto Chaaz que continuou sentado e bebendo um gole de água inexpressivo.

"Que bom que é você Ester" – disse Alexis abraçando a amiga.

Ester sorriu meio perdida e depois sorriu para Alexis contente, Atigus era muito carinhoso e atencioso com ela, as duas davam se muito bem, então por que negar um pedido tão bonito, Ester sorriu realizada e depois debruçou se nos braços de Atigus que roubou lhe um beijo doce e meigo.

Chaaz não entedia muito bem aquilo, os dois eram tão diferentes, Atigus era mulherengo e cheio de fãs, muitas iam perseguir Ester e outras provavelmente iriam atrás dele, não daria certo.

"E as fãs do Atigus como ficam?" – perguntou Syrus.

"De escanteio, agora quero namorar sério" – disse Atigus roubando novamente um beijo de Ester.

"Que foi Chaaz não parece nem um pouco surpreso" – disse Jaden com o copo na altura do rosto.

"Eu já sabia, o Atigus contou-me há algumas horas" – disse Chaaz sério.

"E pelo visto isso não te agradou não é?" – indagou Jaden com um sorriso maroto.

"Cala boca imbecil" – Chaaz pegou a cabeça de Jaden e enfiou a no prato dele.

Chaaz saiu de lá, enquanto Jaden lambia os beiços como uma criança que desgostava de um doce.

Todos riram e Jaden limpou o rosto com o guardanapo.

_Nota: Bom pessoal como eu ñ tinha deletado esse kpitulo eu akbei aumentando ele e revisando, espero q gostem da nova versão_


End file.
